jugglafandomcom-20200214-history
The gathering of the juggalos
the gathering is a once a year event in which juggalos come together and listen to live rap music,watch wrestling,and more. History of the gathering The Gathering of the Juggalos was created in 2000 when Rob Bruce organized an event for all Juggalos, a concept long talked about by Insane Clown Posse. The first Gathering took place in Novi, Michigan at the Expo Center and lasted for two days, with over 7,000 fans in attendance.[1][3] The festival featured concert performances and wrestling hosted by Juggalo Championship Wrestling[1] While performing on the final night, Insane Clown Posse asked the Juggalos to join them onstage, and about 300 fans rushed onto the stage. After performing for almost 30 more minutes, the concert was abruptly stopped by the venue's management.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Vanilla_Ice.jpgThe second Gathering of the Juggalos was held in Toledo, Ohio at the Seagate Center for three days, with approximately 6,600 in attendance. Outside artists included Suicide Machines, Marz, Three 6 Mafia, Vanilla Ice, and Bone Thugs-n-Harmony.[1][4][5] Juggalo Championship wrestling hosted several matches, with the main event pitting Sabu against Vampiro for the JCW Heavyweight Championship.[1] Like the previous year, hundreds of fans charged the main stage during Insane Clown Posse's performance. However, this time the group was forced to flee the stage before it collapsed. The festival was ended early, before the duo could reveal their Sixth Joker's Card.[4] The next day, local newspapers reported the rush as a "riot". The third annual Gathering of the Juggalos was held in the Civic Center in Peoria, Illinois for four days, with over 8,000 in attendance.[6] Esham, Ghoultown, Mack 10, Primer 55, and Bubba Sparxxx were among the guest performers.[7] Bubba Sparxxx was booed offstage and has since left a mark on future Gatherings, as acts sharing similar fates have been said to receive the "Bubba Sparxxx award." Esham announced at the event that he had signed with Psychopathic Records. The Sixth Joker's Card was unveiled in two separate seminars, The Wraith: Shangri-La and Hell's Pit, given by Violent J.[8] The second seminar, detailing Insane Clown Posse's entire rise to fame, was captured on video and released with The Wraith: Shangri-La on DVD. A riot occurred after police tried to stop Juggalettes from showing their breasts. The police released tear gas and pepper balls into the surrounding crowd, causing mass confusion. Psychopathic Record employees Rob Bruce and Alex Abbiss negotiated with police, and the festival continued after airing out for 30 minutes.[6] wicked clown activites In addition to musical concerts, the Gathering of the Juggalos features multiple activities. Throughout the site there are carnival rides, Midway Games, and helicopter rides.[35] Other events include Juggalo Karaoke, an Open mic, comedy, ladies oil wrestling, a wet T-shirt contest, a Ms. Juggalette competition, and Hog Daddy’s Hellfire.[35] Autograph signings and seminars are held by Juggalo Championship Wrestling, Mike E. Clark, Axe Murder Boyz, Blaze Ya Dead Homie, Anybody Killa, Boondox, Twiztid, and Insane Clown Posse.[35] Several late night parties also occur, including Ladies Night hosted by Sugar Slam, Mike E. Clark's Murder Mix Party, DJ Clay's Bubble Houseparty, Shaggy's Old School Super Jam, and Violent J's Michael Jackson Moonwalk BBQ Blowout Pajama Jam.[35] Professional wrestling has been a prevalent feature of the event since its inception. Juggalo Championship Wrestling currently hosts JCW Try-Outs, Oddball Wrestling, Flashlight Wrestling, and Bloodymania at every Gathering event.[35]